Laser diode bars based on a nitride compound semiconductor material, in particular InAlGaN, can emit radiation in the visible spectral range. However, the production of efficient laser diode bars from nitride compound semiconductors is difficult since increased defect densities may occur in its material system compared to other material systems such as InAlGaAs.